Early Birthday Present
by caffinated-chipmunk
Summary: Jack gets a surprise from his friends in Antartica


**Discovery, Exploration, and Teddy-Bears**

Sam was sitting in her lab with her feet on her workbench reading Moby Dick. For once, she had no alien object to study, take apart, or attempt to shut down on account of the 30 second countdown to total destruction.

"SG-1, report to the briefing room." Sam jumped at the sound and accidentally slammed the book shut on her fingers.

"Ouch," she said, sucking at the finger that was steadily turning purple. She set the book down on her workbench and headed for the briefing room. When she entered, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were already sitting at the table. Hammond was just flicking four folders across the table. Sam sat down in her chair and caught a folder as it slid toward the other end of the table.

"This is the Antarctica gate, Sir," Sam said, puzzled.

"Very good, Major. They've found something down there you might want to see."

"What is it?"

"They asked me not to tell you."

"Sounds like we're going to the South Pole again," Jack said looking at his folder.

"But its cold down there," said Daniel in protest.

"They also might have the archeological find of the millennia," said Sam, who despite previous adventures, rather liked the South Pole.

Daniel opened his mouth and then closed it. "What happened to your finger?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Moby Dick is a heavy book."

"You're only just now reading Moby Dick? I read it in middle school."

Sam smirked, "No, I'm rereading it, I read it when I was six."

Daniel was about to say something else, but Jack intervened: "Settle down, kids."

"Your plane leaves in two hours. Dismissed." The phone in Hammond's office rang, and he got up to check it.

"Yes, Sir," Jack said still keeping an eye on Sam and Daniel.

Seconds later that heard a rather loud whisper from the general's office: "Goddamn telemarketers."

"What do you have for us?" Jack asked Dr. Franks, the scientist running the operation.

"Come inside," was all the he would say. "We found it about fifty meters from the gate, but we don't know if it still works."

"If what works?" Jack was getting impatient.

"Down the ladder."

"Are you going to tell us what the hell you found or not?"

"It's more impressive when you see it for yourself."

"I don't want to see it for my—whoa." Jack had just come face to face with what appeared to be the door to a Goa'uld cargo transport. "You found a cargo ship?"

"Yup." Franks bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, clearly pleased with his surprise.

"Let me get this straight," Jack said turning on the geek whom he now severely disliked. "You called us all the way down here to see that you found a cargo transport?"

"Yes," said the scientist rather hesitantly.

"Carter, call the chopper back."

"Yes, Sir," Sam moved over next to the wall away from Jack, who was now giving the scientist a lecture about what he was going to do if this happened again.

Teal'c came over to stand next to her. "Is not Colonel O'Neill overreacting?"

"Well, I think he kind of hoped to find a, to use his words, 'big honkin' space gun' capable of blowing a Goa'uld mother ship to high hell."

Teal'c nodded and watched Daniel's fruitless attempts to calm Jack down.

Sam dialed her phone, but at the same moment that she put it to her ear, another scientist walked by and accidentally bumped her arm. The cell phone flew out of her hand and skidded on the ice. Sam bent to retrieve it, but it slid into a hole in the wall before she could reach it. There was an echoing thump from the other side as the phone landed on something. Sam started to put her arm through the hole to retrieve it, but Teal'c put a hand on her shoulder.

"Major Carter."

"Yeah?"

"Back away."

Sam was about to protest, but Teal'c powered up his staff weapon, and she got the heck out of dodge. Teal'c pointed his staff at the hole and fired. Chunks of ice flew in every direction and Jack stopped yelling at the cowering scientist. Sam was about to notify Teal'c that he had just blown the hell out of her cell phone when she noticed that Teal'c's shot had revealed a long dark staircase. She snatched a slightly burnt telephone from the top stair and checked to see if it still worked. Miraculously, it did, and by this time Jack and a dozen eggheads were clustered around her and Teal'c.

"How'd you know that was there?" Jack asked, turning to Teal'c.

"A small space does not create echoes," Teal'c stated, and shut off his staff weapon.

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Why'd you bring you're staff weapon anyway?" He asked changing the subject.

"A warrior never goes anywhere without his weapon."

Realizing that he himself didn't have his weapon with him, Jack turned to the scientist in charge.

"Third time's the charm," he muttered under his breath. Then to the scientist: "I'm assuming you guys didn't know about this."

"No, we didn't," said the scientist turning his pen over and over in his hand and staring at the gaping hole in the wall

Jack set off down the stairs with Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c trailing behind him. They walked for fifteen minutes before they got to a Goa'uld fashioned door. Less than five minutes later, Sam had accessed the door panel and the door swung open. Jack stepped forward into the room and stared at the contents for a full thirty seconds.

Then two words escaped his lips: "Holy crap."

He was standing nose to nose with two Al'kesh.

Jack wasted no time in getting into the first Al'kesh.

"Sweet. Can you drive it?" Jack asked as he came to the pel'tak.

Teal'c examined it for a second. "I believe I can."

Jack turned and began to scope out the room. He found nothing but a polished black marble chair. He jumped into it as soon as he saw it. "What kind of ordinance do these things carry?"

"Two hundred Jaffa, a squadron of twenty death gliders, and fifty cannons."

"Cannons?"

"You have seen them before."

"I have?"

"Indeed. On the planet Cimmeria."

"Gairwyn's planet? The one with the vikings?"

Teal'c nodded his head. "The Goa'uld cannons are not unlike the fifty-caliber semi-automatic gun-turret that guards your stargate."

"Really? Cool, Lead the way my good man."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It means I want to see them."

Teal'c nodded again and set off towards the armory.

"So T," Jack said catching up with him, "If this thing was supposedly down here for millions of years, where the hell did all the skeletons go?"

"In a situation such as this," Teal'c said turning on Jack, "the Goa'uld, first prime, or high ranking Jaffa warrior, would call upon his Jaffa one by one. He would kill them in private, eat the body, and use a zat to disintegrate the bones. Eventually, realizing that there was no alternative, he would begin to eat himself, first his legs, then his arms, and finally, portions of his body that he could live without. Then before he died of starvation, he would—."

"Ok, Teal'c, I get the point, don't ask too many questions."

Teal'c turned and continued to the armory, and Jack couldn't help reconsidering the choice to convert Teal'c away from Apophis

"These things?" Jack said pointing to a Goa'uld cannon.

"Indeed." 

"Is it safe to shoot it in here?"

"The walls are thick, I doubt it would matter."

"Show me."

Teal'c hesitated a moment then stepped up to the cannon. Pressing a few symbols on the side, he took up the handles, aimed it at the far wall, and shot. The blast hit the wall and sent an explosion billowing outward. Fire rocketed toward Jack and Teal'c. In the blink of an eye, Teal'c had flicked the cannon the other way, parallel to the oncoming explosion, and pushed Jack against the wall. The fire would have totaled the cannon had it not been turned sideways. As it was, it left the side of the cannon blackened. Jack felt the heat on his face for just a moment, and then the explosion receded, leaving a gaping hole in the wall the size of Jack's head.

"Whoa," Jack said after a minute, "and you say we've got a hundred of those things.

"Indeed." 

"Nice. What about the gliders, can we go see them now?"

It wasn't easy for Teal'c to keep from smiling at Jack's child-like manner, but he had to keep his image up so he managed it. "Indeed we can."

Sam was almost as bad as Jack was. Daniel wanted to stay at the pel'tak and examine the markings on the throne and walls. Sam, however, having already taken apart most of the pel'tak and put it back together again, wanted to go see the engine room. 

"Come on Daniel, they're carved into the wall, it's not like they're going anywhere."

"No, I've wanted to do this forever. Why can't you go by yourself?"

"Because I can't do it by myself."

"Why?"

Time for a new tactic. "I'll buy you a bag of circus peanuts."

Daniel slammed his reference book shut and grabbed two bags of equipment. "What are you waiting for, let's go," he said as he headed out the door.

Sam grinned and began counting on her fingers. The moment she got to one, Daniel thrust his head back into the room, "Where's the engine room?" he asked.

Jack stood looking curiously at a three-million-year old death glider. This particular model was very much like the present day glider. The body was the same, but it had three wings. It had the same wings, but they were upturned instead of turned down. It also had a third, straight, wing that came straight down from the body like the rudder of a ship. In its compact form, the top wings folded upwards, and the third wing folded back along the body of the glider.

"These are new," he said striding over to the nearest one.

"On the contrary, they are quite old," said Teal'c, following Jack over to it. "I have seen a glider like this only once. It was on display on a primitive world. The inhabitants of the world had a legend that long ago, it landed in a field, and they killed the Jaffa and stole the glider."

"Cool, can you make it work?"

Teal'c felt around on the underside of the glider and twisted a symbol of an animal that looked like a three-headed bull. What looked like a mouth opened from the bottom of the glider revealing two seats made of a leather-like material. Jack immediately jumped into the front seat.

"How do you close it?"

"The button by your left arm."

"This one?" Jack pushed a button and the 'mouth' of the glider closed. "Guess so," he said to himself as he rose into the body of the glider.

After a thorough examination of the cockpit, Jack turned to open the glider again, and then realized he didn't know how.

Outside, Teal'c was examining the rest of the glider, when he heard a banging. He twisted the bull again and the chairs lowered. Jack looked at him.

"Forgot to ask how to open it from the inside." Jack grinned, then set off to find the engine room where Sam and Daniel were bound to be.

"Are you almost done, Carter, I want to see Teal'c fly this thing," Jack asked toying with a crystal that he found on the floor.

"Almost, I just need-," she looked around, then snatched the crystal from Jack's hand and shoved it into a slot. Jack, needing something else to fiddle with, snatched a plasma cutter from Sam's tool box and started welding together several of the cracked crystals that Sam said she didn't need anymore.

"There, that should do it. You can fire it up whenever you want to, Sir, but I suggest you wait a moment."

"Why?"

"Because we're trapped in an ice cavern full of very sensitive equipment and while I'm sure the ship can survive it, I don't think the equipment will, Sir."

"When did the sensitive equipment get here?"

"While you and Teal'c were playing with the guns, Sir."

"Oh, well in that case, go tell them to get their gadgets out of here."

"Yes, Sir."

"Teal'c, show me how to fly this thing, I want to fly the other one."

Teal'c nodded his head and set off for the Pel'tak. Daniel, rather left out of the entire conversation, decided to head off to the other Al'kesh and check out the symbols on the pel'tak in peace and quiet. At least until Jack got there. Then he wouldn't have any peace _or_ quiet.

"Hey, Carter, you got mine fixed yet?"

"Just about, Sir," Sam shoved two more crystals into slots, and closed the door. "Ok, Sir, you're all set."

"Good, let's see here," Sam's radio crackled for a moment, then Jack's voice came over the loudspeaker: "MAJOR CARTER TO THE BRIDGE."

Sam rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. The last time Jack had gotten hold of an intercom, she hadn't slept for twenty-four hours. Picking up her tools, she set off for the 'bridge'.

When Sam arrived, Jack was standing at the pel'tak powering up the ship.

"Hey," he said as she came in.

"Hey, Sir."

"Let's get this bird off the ground."

At this, knowing Jack's tendency for rough flying, Sam scrambled into the giant marble chair behind the pel'tak and held on for dear life.

Jack pressed the talk button on his radio: "Teal'c, you ready to do this thing?"

"Indeed."

"On three. One-," next to him, Teal'c's engines powered up. "Or, on one," he pressed some things on the pel'tak, and the engines started to hum.

The ship lifted off the ground a little way. "Good luck, Teal'c," Jack said into his radio.

"Likewise."

Jack released the button. "He's learning."

Sam watched as the Al'kesh broke through the dozens of meters of ice. From above, foot thick chunks of ice fell past the window.

"Sir, with all due respect, where exactly do you think you're going to park this thing?"

"The moon. Well, we'll park them on the moon, take a couple of gliders down to the planet, and use them to come back up here when we need the ship."

"Oh, didn't think of that."

"That's a first."

Sam grinned, "Not entirely, Sir. Remember it wasn't my idea to blow up a sun."

"Yes, it was."

"Damn, I'd hoped you'd forgotten."

"No, Carter, an elephant never forgets, or something along those lines."

"Sir, I never thought I'd say this," Jack said grinning, "but we owe it all to Carter's cell phone... Well, either that, or the clumsiness of the nearest nerd."

General Hammond stared at SG-1 assembled in front of him, unsure of what to make of Jack's latest sentence. "You'd better have a seat," he said gesturing to the chairs set around the briefing room table. "It sounds like this is going to take some explaining." He sat down at the head of the table with his back to his office. "What happened?"

Jack spoke up before anybody else could open their mouth: "The head geek pissed me off, Sir."

Hammond raised an eyebrow.

For the good of the team, Daniel decided to step in and say something. "When we got down there and all they had to show was that they had dug up a cargo ship, Jack kind of overreacted."

"How's that?"

"Well let's just say that I don't think Dr. Franks is ever going to see straight again."

Hammond looked pointedly at Jack.

"Oh come on, General, I didn't even raise my voice... Ok, maybe just a little..." Jack's voice faded off.

"Was the cargo ship all you found, nothing else?"

"Well, not exactly nothing, Sir," said Jack.

"What is it?"

"Well, Sam lost her cell phone down a hole in the wall-"

Sam piped up "That was _not _my fault." She said defensively "Sir," she added almost as an afterthought.

"Anyway, Teal'c's extremely heightened Jaffa senses figured out that there was a large open space on the other side of the wall, so he just blew it away with his staff weapon."

"You had your staff weapon with you?" General Hammond asked.

"A warrior is never unarmed," Teal'c said unclipping a zat from under the table and setting it down in front of him.

Hammond stared at it with an amazed expression on his face, "How did that get there?"

Teal'c started to open his mouth but Hammond raised a hand.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"So," Jack started again, "Behind the wall was this really creepy staircase, and of course Daniel had to go down it before we even determined whether or not it was safe-"

"Hey, you went down there first."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Di—"

"Gentlemen!" Hammond said breaking up the single-minded conversation.

"We found two Al'kesh," Jack blurted.

"You found what?"

"Two Al'kesh. That's what I said, right? That's what I said."

"Colonel O'Neill, I've known you for over six years now, and you would never leave two valuable ships buried under the ice. Do I dare ask where they are now?"

"Lunar Base."

"How much fuel do those death gliders have?"

Everybody looked at Teal'c, who raised an eyebrow. "They have approximately six hours of fuel."

"How long did it take you to get here from the moon?"

"Only about an hour," Jack said "Why?"

"How would you feel about trying out the Al'kesh on a mission?"

"Can we, Sir?"

"We have reports from the Tok'ra of a single Goa'uld mother ship lying dormant in their part of the Galaxy. I've seen schematics on the layout of mother ships, and a small ship like the Al'kesh can easily avoid the guns and destroy the ship, or you could take SG teams three, seven, and nine, and try to take the ship in one piece, it's your decision."

Jack didn't even hesitate: "Daniel, Carter, get teams three, seven, and nine ready. Have them outside in an hour. Teal'c and I'll get the two gliders and head back to the ships. Then we'll start ringing people up.

"Yes, Sir," she said.

Jack ran down corridor after corridor, trying with all his might to avoid the destroyers. The creature chasing him was so terrible it defied description. He rounded a corner and was faced with a hideous floating monster. He turned back the way he came and saw yet another monster. There was no way to go. He was cornered. This was the end.

"Damn," Jack exclaimed, "Carter, I thought I told you to make sure you installed the _easy_ version of Pac-Man."

Sam and Jack were on the bridge of the Al'kesh, Sam was standing with her hands on the Pel'tak, and Jack was spread across the black marble chair holding an improvised joy stick and staring at the large screen at the front of the ship.

"Sorry, Sir. I've found a way to connect Goa'uld technology and human technology, but the connection is still distorted, I think it's something to do with the difference between the two central operating systems, but I could be wrong..." Sam thought a moment, looking for the right words, "It's like this..." She looked up for a moment to check something on the smaller version of the view screen in the corner of Jack's playing screen, and realized that her screen took up the entire window now. She turned to see why Jack had stopped playing and found that he was no longer in the chair. Frowning slightly she turned back to the view screen and there it was, floating in space like a grotesque balloon of death, the Goa'uld mother ship.

"Here we are, call the teams to the ring rooms." Jack said from behind her.

Sam jumped and then realized he must have snuck back in while she was gawking at the mother ship. "Yes, Sir," she said. She moved her hands over the Pel'tak, and then spoke into the air: "SG-Teams three, seven, and nine, report to ring rooms at once."

"Carter, you stay here and get ready to open up on that thing if anything goes wrong."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack walked as quickly as he could towards the ring room. When he got there, he found the three SG teams plus Teal'c and Daniel ready and waiting for him. "Alright, we're going to be transported to four different rooms in relatively the same area of the ship. It's pretty standard stuff. Confirm that the area is clear, then meet at the Pel'tak. Any questions?" When there was no answer, he reached for his radio and said, "Ok, Carter, go." Once the three teams were gone, he and Daniel and Teal'c stepped into the ring. Jack gave Carter the go-ahead and they were gone.

As they rematerialized in a flash of light, and the rings lifted away from them, they pointed their weapons around warily. Jack was just about to leave when a canister emitting purple smoke rolled slowly into the room, there was a bright flash of light, and that was the last thing they remembered for a long time.

Sam sat with her hand poised over the weapons systems, ready to fire at the drop of a hat. She jumped when her radio buzzed. She picked it up and pressed the talk button: "Carter."

"Okie-Dokie Carterchokie, come on over," Jack said in a sing-song voice.

Sam grabbed her vest and went straight to the armory. Five minutes later she materialized on the mother ship. She heard a clicking sound and went straight toward it. It was coming from the other side of the door. She swung around the corner and was confronted by what could only be described as a large scaly teddy bear. When it saw her, it tossed aside the small canister it had been toying with, squealed something in an alien language, and ran towards the other end of the ship as fast as its stubby little legs could carry it, screaming, "Didn't get all of them! Didn't get all of them! Run away!"

As Sam stared after it, a familiar voice came from the other direction. She was debating whether to find the source of the voice, or to follow the teddy bear-like creature, but her decision was made for her because when she turned back the thing had disappeared. She began walking towards the voice. It was Jack's voice, and sure enough, as she turned one last corner and looked into a small room containing some unknown equipment, and there sat Jack, staring at the ceiling and singing:

"Pac-man the red nosed reindeer..."

There was a clatter from the room next door. She went over to see what it was, and Daniel had emptied his bag of gear, grabbed his magnifying glass and was trying to look at his tongue through it. Sam was starting to get worried. Deciding that if these two rooms held slightly demented SG-1 members maybe Teal'c was just in the next room, she set off in that direction. She rounded a corner and stepped into a third room and found Teal'c staring intently at the wall. Something was horribly wrong.

Sam went back to the room Jack was in. She went in cautiously, making sure the area was clear. Now reasonably certain that she was the only sane human on the ship, she went over to where Jack lay on his back. He looked up at, her blinking in astonishment.

"You got really tall, Mommy," he said, cocking his head to one side and staring quizzically at her.

_This is going to be a long day,_ Sam thought to herself as crossed the room to examine the walls. Something Daniel had taught her to do was to always look at the walls, and this time, it paid off. Even Sam, who really never looked at this kind of stuff, knew that this was not Goa'uld script. The symbols weren't remotely similar to ancient Egyptian. She went outside to look at the door control panel, but there wasn't one. But then, when she thought about it, she hadn't remembered the rings being all that Goa'uld like. This couldn't be a Goa'uld ship. Sam glanced at Jack again. He was asleep, drooling slightly on the floor. She decided it would be ok to do a little bit of exploring and see what else she could uncover about this ship.

Sam was wandering the corridors looking for anything unusual when she rounded a corner and saw one of the teddy bear like creatures standing with its back to her. She slung her P-90 onto her back so it wouldn't be in her way. Then she came quietly around the corner and hooked one arm around where the creature's neck would have been if it were a real teddy bear. Sam figured it couldn't scream for help if it couldn't breathe. Fortunately for the little alien, she was right.

"Don't scream," she warned it, her voice soft but threatening.

The thing nodded, and she slowly loosened her grasp on it.

"What you want?" it whispered.

"I want to know how to cure my friends."

"Those your friends?"

"Yes, now tell me how to cure them."

"Just want to tell alien who's holding Mikohla: Mikohla's people don't want hurt you or friends. Even give you Mikohla's weapon," it said, nudging Sam's hand with what was hopefully the handle of the weapon instead of the business end.

Sam took it. "How do you operate it?" she asked.

"Don't shoot Mikohla!" the creature screeched, forgetting the need to be quiet.

"I'm not going to shoot you, now keep your voice down."

"Push button on top to shoot small shot. Hold button for charged shot, but be careful, charged shot very dangerous."

"Thanks. Now, come with me, Mikohla. I need your help to cure my friends."

"Ok, Mikohla come help," the creature said.

Sam walked slowly to allow the smaller being to keep up with her. They rounded a corner and were confronted with the three rooms containing Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. Mikohla toddled into the room holding Teal'c and began walking around staring him up and down. Then, without warning, he headed back for the door, grabbing Sam's hand on the way out. He led her to the room with Daniel. He repeated the same process and then headed for the room holding Jack, whom he examined for a substantial amount of time before turning to Sam and stating proudly:

"They need aquifina."

"I'm sorry, they need what?" Sam said frowning slightly.

Mikohla copied Sam's action and frowned, thinking. Then finding the right word he said: "Water! They need water!"

"Ok, that'll be easy." Sam reached down and unclipped a canteen. She unscrewed the cap and tilted back Jack's head.

"No thanks, officer, I'm not thirsty," Jack mumbled.

"Tough," Sam said. "Drink."

Jack drank at least half of the water before Sam could reclaim the bottle.

"Oh, you bought me a teddy-bear. That was nice of you mommy."

Jack rose onto the balls of his feet and bounced for a second, then launched himself at Mikohla. The small creature was fast, and before Sam could stop either one of them, Mikohla had jumped over Jack, rebounded off the opposite wall, taken a flying leap and flown straight out the door. Jack, sat up, dazed from his cranial impact with the floor.

"Mommy, when did teddy-bears learn to fly?" he asked.

Sam sat Jack up against the wall and went to find Mikohla. She exited the room, and turned her head left and right, nothing. Then she remembered Mikohla's size, and turned her gaze downward. There he was, sitting on the floor eating something resembling a crust of bread as if nothing had ever happened.

"I thought you said water would fix them," Sam said.

"Mikohla say water would fix them. Didn't say _drinking_ water would fix them. Must submerge friends in water."

"Where can I do that?"

"Only in sacred pool of Balawama, but not get in there easy. Must be sneaky."

"Can you tell me something about the 'sacred pool of Balawama?"

"There's problem." 

"What's that?"

"Balawama is a sea serpent."

"So?"

"So, Balawama lives in sacred pool of Balawama."

"Oh, that does complicate things. You'd better tell me about the layout of the area."

Sam leaned around the corner. The aliens paced, or rather hopped, back and forth in front of the sacred pool of Balawama. The were carrying vicious looking pronged spears, but they also had the same weapon Mikohla was carrying when she found him. She made sure the 'weapon' she was carrying was set to stun, then slowly edged around the corner. She took aim at the closest creature, and was about the thumb the button on top, when Mikohla, trying to get a closer look, jostled her leg. The gun was knocked to one side and her thumb bumped against the button in the process. A green bolt shot from the end of the circular weapon. Even though it began moving in the wrong direction, it soon redirected itself and slammed into the creature, who went down with the grace of a sack of potatoes. Sam shot the other one just as it was turning to see what had happened.

Sam edged around the corner, making sure there were no more. Mikohla, however, seemed not to care, and toddled off to drag the bodies out of sight. Sam went back to the corner and dragged out a gagged Colonel O'Neill who was kicking and screaming in a quite undignified way. Together, she and Mikohla heaved him up the stairs and into the pool. The water started to bubble. Sam pushed on the top of Jack's head as hard as she could, trying to submerge him. Then, Balawama came roaring out of the water, and Sam almost laughed at it, it couldn't have been more then a few inches long. She watched the 'sea monster' as it swam around its pool. Then she remembered Jack was still underwater, and hauled him out by his shoulders. She removed the duct tape, and immediately wished she hadn't. Jack coughed up a good six cups of water onto the floor, and then lifted his head to stare at Sam.

"I'll explain later," she said. "Right, now, I need your help getting Daniel underwater, Sir."

Jack didn't question her. He climbed out of the pool, and followed her to where Daniel was at a symbol in the wall.

"It's nice to know some things don't change," Sam said grabbing Daniel by the shoulders.

With Jack's help, Sam eventually managed to drag both Daniel and Teal'c into the pool, submerge them, and then haul them out again. After a little searching, they found the other SG teams in the same condition Sam had found SG-1 in. They repeated the submersion process with the other three teams. Sam thanked Mikohla for his help, and they were about to leave when Mikohla decided they had to meet the rest of his people, and after being reassured several times that there were no hard feelings over the shooting of two of their sacred guards, Jack agreed.

As it turned out, the ship was just a small exploration force from the next galaxy over, Mikohla's people were called the Yergles, and they could have just asked to dip their people in the pool instead of gunning down two Yergles trying to do it themselves. But generally, there were no hard feelings. Sam, after clearing it with Jack, assured them that if they ever needed anything, they could come to earth, Teal'c did a lot of eyebrow raising, and Daniel complained that he didn't have time to learn the language before leaving. Sam was heading for her temporary quarters when she heard what could only be a knell of doom:

"Sam, where're my circus peanuts?"


End file.
